


Wings

by JadeAbarai



Series: Snippets and Memories [2]
Category: Star Trek
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, OC, OCs - Freeform, Romulans, Tattoos, tal-shiar, wrote this for no real reason
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeAbarai/pseuds/JadeAbarai
Summary: Moment when Sindari first got her ridiculous tattoo
Series: Snippets and Memories [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2084346
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: USS Tribble Threat





	Wings

Sindari stood in front of the projected mirror image of herself and admired the new design that was draped over her shoulders. Raala had carefully drawn in every pointed feather that now adorned her body, deep emerald that trailed off into berry colored tips of the _aen_. The attention to detail he had would always impress her, unlike the ones that sat over his shoulders, hers were tipped with the thin line of tan that were common on the _mogai_ that circled the firefalls near the equator. In the reflection she could see where Raala had emerged from the refresher, he gazed over to her and patted the chair that she had abandoned in her excitement.

  
“We are not done hlai’hwy.” He leaned back in his seat and began adjusting the settings on the dermal imager.

Sindari rolled her eyes and shut off the mirror. “You said you would stop called me that.” She flopped onto the chair and pulled her hair away from her back. She had been laying here barely moving for the past two hours while Raala diligently hovered over her, and now she was going to have to lay still again. She huffed with mocked annoyance.

  
The next hour was spent in almost perfect stillness despite the burning sensation that methodically traveled down her spine as he worked. Before she knew it they were done.   


“Go ahead.” He said giving her a pat. She quickly rushed over to the computer and pulled up the mirror again, a small smile played on her face as she read the lettering now permanently stamped on her.

“This is the stupidest thing ever.” She giggled. Traveling half-way down her spine in black letters was the word Tal-Shiar. How had no one taken down their entire organization yet was beyond her? 

Raala let out a laugh of his own and tossed her shirt back at her. “How dare you mock traditions!” He returned the imager back in the med-kit and slide it in its place on the shelf. “Besides no one would believe you if you told them.” 

**Author's Note:**

> aen- wing, I think??
> 
> mogai- big ass romulan bird
> 
> hlai’hwy- domesticated bird, forever lives in my head as a turkey
> 
> Y'all I am not an expert on romulan language, if these are wrong sue me.


End file.
